On The Phone
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: She bit her lip and smirked. If he was insisting on playing this game then she would play, oh would she play. Chuck/Blair, naughty phone conversation. Mature audiences only.
1. On The Phone

Bored. It's late. I wanted something to write that wasn't too long or involved a story line. It's just a tiny one shot conversation between C and B that might get a little heated as it goes on. It's mostly conversation so if you're looking for hardcore smut that describes every moment, this isn't the fic you're looking for.

--

"Chuck, we've been talking on the phone for an hour. Aren't you bored yet?"

"I admit, some of what you say is rather mundane but I like talking to you."

"You're so lucky I'm on the other side of the world right now Bass."

"Not as lucky as you might think, Waldorf."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have no one since you've left. Nathanial has disowned me, Serena was never a fan of me and I'd rather stick forks in my eyes then be caught with Brooklyn boy."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Easy for you to say you're on the other side of the world living in your chateau with your father and his _life partner_. You ran away, I chose to stay."

"Don't you dare try to guilt trip me, Chuck. This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't have seduced me after Victrola we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're the one who got on stage and out danced the burlesque girls."

"You tricked me into doing it!"

"Okay, okay. I admit, I played a minor roll but it was you who showed up at Victrola and drank so much that you may have rivalled me."

"You took advantage of me in the limo."

"Please, _took advantage_? Hardly, Blair. You were dripping wet waiting for me to stick my cock in you."

"You're disgusting."

"You weren't saying that when you were riding me that night. In fact I believe you were quite _satisfied_."

"Can we not discuss this?"

"Why not? You just want to pretend it never happened? You want to pretend I wasn't your first?"

"Chuck!"

"I think you may have been the tightest girl I've ever fucked."

"Don't be vulgar."

"No, it's true. I mean Candy was _tight_, but you Blair? Oh, no. You, _you _were like trying to fit a square inside a circle."

"Bass, stop now."

"The way your breasts felt in my hands and your pussy around my cock. It was unbelievable."

"Chuck."

"You sound a little breathless, Waldorf? Did little old me get you all hot and wet?"

"No."

"Would you like me to come and help you cool down? Maybe you should take all your clothes off."

"I'm-I'm not listening to you. You're being a jerk."

"Then hang up."

"No."

"Are you wet, Blair? Are you wet for me?"

"I'm not taking part in this conversation."

"Why Blair? Is it because you _are_ wet for me?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Take your clothes off and maybe I will."

"Fine."

He waited for her to say something and less than a minute later she did.

"They're off."

"They can't be."

"They are."

"Show me."

"That's impossible. You're all the way in Manhattan and I'm in France."

"Take a picture."

"I'm not taking a picture for you to use to get yourself off with and then at a later date use it to blackmail me with. It just won't happen Chuck."

"I can't promise not to get off to it but I can promise not to blackmail you with it."

"You are truly disgusting."

"Are you afraid I'll scrutinize you, B? I've seen it all. You're perfect shaped ass, those two plump breasts and that dripping, hot p--"

"Don't. Just don't. I'm sending. But so help you Chuck, if you so much as breathe a word to anyone or show anyone this picture or use it to blackmail me I will kill you."

"Done."

Minutes later he received the picture of Blair naked. She was simply just standing there, a quaint smirk on her face, her hair pulled to the side in an elegant pony tail and wearing one of her trademark headbands.

"You look--"

"I don't care what you think. Now can we change the subject?"

"No. I'm intrigued…"

"About what exactly? You said so yourself, you've seen it all."

"I'm intrigued to know why you sent me the picture."

"To shut you up and change the subject."

"You could have just hung up and you wouldn't have had that problem."

"I like talking to you, unfortunately."

"Take another one, please."

"No, Chuck. You have one."

"I want one of you sitting down, legs open. Please."

"No. No. And no."

"Come on, Waldorf. Live a little."

He heard her fiddle with her phone as she snapped a picture and less than 3 minutes later the picture of Blair sitting down with her legs open engulfed his cell phone screen. He hardened instantly.

"I-I'm speechless."

"Good."

"I really didn't think you'd do it…but you did and this is…this is well fantastic."

"Alright. Good. Now why don't we talk about something else?"

"I'm so hard right now, Blair."

"Chuck…"

"My cock is aching for you. It's begging to be inside you."

"I'm so not having phone sex with you, Bass."

"Why not? We've had normal sex why can't we spice up our relationship?"

"We _don't_ have a relationship, Chuck."

"Let's spice up our friendship then."

"No."

"I'm touching myself."

"Chuck!"

"Thinking of you and you're tight, hot little mouth wrapped around me."

"Send me a picture?"

"Give me a second."

She bit her lip and smirked. If he was insisting on playing this game then she would play, oh would she play. He snapped a picture and a minute later it popped up on her phone. A picture of Chuck Bass' cock with his hand around it.

"You want me to suck _that_? Don't you think it's kind of big?"

"Mmm, you'll manage I'm sure."

"I don't know Chuck, I'm not sure I will. I mean, it's so _thick_."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"_No_."

"Do it. Touch yourself."

"Chuck, I am not, nor will I ever--"

"Do it."

"Fine."

"Are you doing it?"

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How perverted and sick you are."

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm thinking about how much I'd like your fingers to be doing this instead of mine."

"Blair…"

"And how hard you must be, ready for me to suck you off."

"Send me a picture of you touching yourself."

Within minutes he received a picture of Blair Waldorf lying on her back with her fingers inside herself. He gasped and groaned as he saw it.

"I'm thinking about how tight you are. About how tight you are around _me_."

"Chuck…"

"I'm thinking about how I'd love for you to ride me right now, take me fully and just ride me _so_ hard."

"Oh."

"How many fingers are you using?"

"2."

"Use more. You're supposed to be simulating me, try 3 or 4."

"Send me a video, Chuck. I want to hear and see you."

At first he contemplated the move but it was soon disregarded when he heard Blair moan. He quickly took a 30 second video and sent it to Blair who received it shortly after. The 30 second video showed Chuck stroking himself and rubbing his balls while often calling out Blair's name or moaning.

"That is hot."

"I want one of you now. It's only fair."

"I'm embarrassed. Plus you can hear me now and I've sent you like 3 pictures."

"I've sent you a picture and you can hear me."

"Chuck."

"_Please_."

"Okay."

Her video was shorter, only 20 seconds. It showed Blair pumping 4 fingers into herself vigorously as she moaned Chuck's name along with other words. It ended with her sucking her fingers clean and then sticking them back inside her. He almost came.

"Fuck. That video, B. Fuck."

"Was it…okay?"

"Was it okay? Fuck, B it was amazing. Best porn I've ever seen."

"Liar."

"Okay second best, only because I once seen this really hot lesbian porno that had like 6 chicks all doing it at once."

"Disgusting."

"What are you thinking about now?"

"You. You and your cock. You inside me, fucking me."

"How am I fucking you, B?"

"From behind. I'm bent over your desk."

"What am I doing?"

"You're thrusting inside me, over and over. Holding a steady grip on my hips."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm-Oh-I'm screaming your name out."

"What does it sound like?"

"Um…Chuck…fuck…Oh Chuck….Chuck!"

"I'm so close, Blair."

"Me too."

"Take a video of you coming, Blair. Show me what it's like when you touch yourself and come."

"I don't want to."

"Please Blair, for me."

"Only if you'll do the same for me."

"Done."

The next minute and a half both had thoughts of the other in their head as they came. Chuck's video lasted a minute and Blair's lasted 48 seconds. When Chuck received the video of Blair he came again and when Blair received the video of Chuck she just had to slide her hand back between her legs and reach her climax again.

"Fuck…B…Blair…I'm-I'm…fuck!"

"I'm so close Chuck, make me come, Chuck. Make me scream your name."

"Picture me licking your cunt. Lapping up all your sweet juices. Sticking my tongue inside you and fingering your little nub until you cry out my name so loud."

"Ch-Ch-Chuck! Oh my God! Chuck…"

"I loved your video, Blair. I came a second time after watching it."

"I loved yours. It made me so wet I had to do it again."

"This was fun."

"I should go. It's really late and I have to be up early to go shopping with Roman."

"Yeah. I should go too. Clean up my mess."

"Goodnight, Bass."

"Hey B?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to Manhattan soon, okay? I'd like to ravish you in person sometime soon."

"Goodnight Chuck."

"Sweet dreams Waldorf."

With the last words said and Blair snug in bed and a smile on her face they both hung up and dreamt of the next conversation they would have on the phone.

_Spotted: Or rather heard. C having a rather racy conversation with our fallen Queen B not too far from his balcony window. Didn't anyone tell you C? Privacy is out, eavesdropping is in. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

Second GG one shot. Hope you all like it. Reviews?


	2. In Person

"I thought you'd never speak to me again after out last conversation, Waldorf

"I thought you'd never speak to me again after out last conversation, Waldorf."

"Why's that, Bass?"

"I thought you might be too scared to talk to me."

"That's laughable."

"Well you did have phone sex with me, B."

"Say it again and next time I see you I'll rip your balls off."

"Ouch. What's up your ass?"

"Gossip Girl over heard you talking on the phone to me the last time we spoke and it's been all over GG."

"Oh. Right. Well at least now we can have phone sex freely."

Chuck put his feet up on his glass coffee table in his suite.

"You're disgusting. Having phone sex with you was a mistake."

"You still did it."

"I still regret it."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Are you staying at the hotel?"

"Why? What are you up to Blair Waldorf?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering. Because if you're not there then you must be at the house you now share with S and E."

"I'm not. I'm at my hotel suite. What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

Chuck heard a knock at the door.

"You better get that." Blair said.

"How did you-."

"I can hear it idiot."

Chuck opened the door to find Blair right in front of him.

"Who's at the door Bass?"

Blair untied her trench coat and pulled it open, revealing her body clad in a red and black corset and matching lace panties.

"This unbelievably hot vixen. I might have to call you back B."

"You're not leaving me-." Blair didn't get to finish.

"Come in." He said.

"You hung up on me."

"You're here. You're at my fucking door. You're here, at my fucking door dressed in a corset and panties."

"Aw, I missed you to, C."

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and kissed her. A kiss he'd been wanting to give her for a long time. One without drunken indiscretions, one without secrets.

"Let me get you out of that thing." He said.

"Please, do."

Blair turned around as Chuck started untying the back and unclasping it. He eventually pulled it free from her and threw it over his shoulder. She turned back around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his chest close to hers.

His shirt was next. She unbuttoned each button with care, removing the shirt some time later and letting it fall to the floor with less care than she had taken to undo it's buttons. He pulled her to him and embraced the feeling of their bare chests touching.

"Those pictures you sent me…I've got off to them every night since you sent them." Chuck said, smirking into her hair.

"If only I had have been here to help you."

"I wouldn't have needed the pictures, then."

She placed his hands on her panties and he removed them from her, discarding them much the same as he had her corset. Chuck ran his hand over her smooth body.

"I think I'm over dressed. Maybe I should take the rest of my clothes off."

Blair nodded and watched as Chuck stripped in front of her. His clothes strewn across the room he picked her up with ease and took her to his room.

"Which fantasy are you going to fulfil tonight?" She asked. "Possibly the one where I'm bent over your desk? Maybe the one where we fuck in the shower? Could it be the one where I'm tied to your bed posts?"

"Tonight…mmm, tonight you're going to be bent over my desk, Blair Waldorf and I'm going to have you screaming my name."

She laughed and sat up on the desk. She was already dripping wet at the sight of him and he was already rock hard the minute he saw her at the door.

"That's not bending over." He smirked, pulling her off the desk and forcefully bending her over the desk.

"Oh, I do like it when you're a little rough. Nate was always so gentle."

Chuck contemplated not wearing protection but at the risk of getting Blair pregnant he decided against it and quickly found a condom in one of the draws of his desk and rolled it on.

"Nathanial was inexperienced, like a kid in a candy store. He wouldn't know what to do with this…" Chuck said, running his hand over her wet pussy. "…if you gave him a diagram and a set of instructions."

With a quick thrust he was inside her, Blair gasping as she felt the force of him.

"Mmm, you do have a point."

"I know I do Blair. He's fucking clueless."

She bit her lip and pushed back into him. He was so big compared to what Nate had. Even though she did regret some part of fucking both Chuck and Nate, she was kind of glad she had the comparison.

"You're so tight, B." Chuck groaned, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

"Maybe you're just so big." She giggled.

Blair's fingernails dug into the hardwood of Chuck's desk as he thrusted harder into her.

"You're damaged goods you know." Chuck said, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. "Nathanial doesn't want you."

"You do…oh God…you do." She said breathlessly.

"I want you, Blair. I want to make you mine."

"I am yours, Chuck."

Chuck felt his release coming soon.

"You're mine. All fucking mine."

"I'm yours, I'm yours…I'm yours!" She screamed as her high reached her. "Chuck! Chuck…oh fuck…Chuck!"

He kept fucking her. Like a rhythm, in and out, in and out, right up until he came.

"Blair…fuck...you're so tight, Blair!"

Chuck flipped her over, so the desk was now digging into her lower back. She bit her lip seductively as he ran his hands over the sweaty skin. The sheer sight of Chuck, breathless, hot and naked made her want to never leave the bedroom.

"You're so dirty." She giggled.

"Maybe you should clean me then." He suggested as he bent down to place a kiss under her ear lobe.

"Maybe I should." She said, dismissing the kiss as she walked to his bathroom. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, willing him forward with her finger much like she had done at Victrola.

"I will be soon if you don't stop teasing me."

He followed her into the bathroom where she already had the shower running. He watched her as she stood under the head of the shower and ran her hands over her breasts.

"You know, you are supposed to be cleaning me."

"Then get in and I will."

Chuck got in and swapped places with Blair. He now stood under the head of the shower whilst Blair stood in front of him smirking.

"I think I should start here." She said, getting to her knees.

"Please, I have no objections."

Blair wrapped a hand around his erection and stroked him slowly. He had imagined her doing this every night since that conversation and now it was happening.

Her tongue lashed out and licked the tip of it, he held back a groan as she teased him some more.

"Blair…" He said, wanting her to hurry up.

"I'm getting there." She said as her mouth went around his cock and she began sucking.

"Fuck."

She bobbed up and down with ease, her free hand kneading his balls.

When he was close his hands tangled themselves in her hair. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock several more times before he yelled out her name followed by a curse word and came inside her mouth. She swallowed it all.

"Mmm, I always wondered how you'd taste." She said, licking her lips as she stood up.

"And how do I taste?" He asked, kissing her.

"Disgusting."

He laughed and turned off the shower, picking her up and taking her back to his bedroom where he wrapped a towel around her and himself and lay down on the bed with her.

She caressed his face like she had dreamed of so many times. His skin was surprisingly soft and flawless under her hands. His fingers danced over the skin on her arm as he kissed her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back B."

"Me too."

"And not just because I can have sex with you."

"Really? That's the only reason I'm glad I'm back." She said, smirking.

"I'm glad you're back because I actually missed having you around."

"Aw, Bass you're getting soft."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Not likely when you're around."

She playfully hit him and cuddled closer.

--

_Spotted: Our fallen Queen B clad in matching corset and panties outside C's hotel suite. Sorry, N but it seems B's taken a genuine liking for C. With her man candy in hand I'd watch your back Little J, B might just make a return. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

* * *

This was supposed to be a oneshot but after all the lovely reveiws I got on the first part I decided to make it a twoshot and have a very happy ending.


End file.
